


Strange Love

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Post - A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna helps Harry unburden himself of an article of clothing. Originally as a prompt fill for a ASoIaF Kink Bingo on my Tumblr. Prompt: HarryxLuna / "Removes One Article of Clothing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! I had so much fun writing this, I never wanted it to end… so I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. 
> 
> Also, Luna is from House Blackwood (the Raven of Ravenclaw) and Harry is from House Lannister (the Lion of Gryffindor). For those who don’t know House Bracken (whose sigil is a red stallion) does not get along with House Blackwood. 
> 
> ENJOY~

Luna walked into the sunlit solarium to find Harry standing in front of the looking glass adjusting his outfit. She smiled as she watched Harry tug at the collar of his ostentatious tunic made of fine crimson colored silk and quietly walked up to him. “The metal neck piece seems a bit much, don’t you agree, my Lord?”

Harry jumped at Luna’s soft voice, turning around to see his betrothed standing in her wedding dress, she seemed to have misplaced her shoes though as the tips of her pink toes peaked out from beneath the skirts of her large gown.

Harry had known Luna since they were little and has considered her a close friend for just as long. Luna’s family would visit his in Lannisport to escape the constant rain that overtook the land during the early months of the year. He and Luna would walk down to the harbor overlooking Sunset Sea and feed the sea lions that basked on the warm rocks of the beaches there and go on hikes on the ancient trails of the hilly city with nothing more than a rucksack of apples and honeyed spice-bread, returning to the Great Hall filthy and giddy from a day of adventuring. Luna’s septa was not happy one bit but could hardly stop her since the woman was older than a weirwood tree and as large as a wild boar. So, Luna and Harry would spend their days in each others’ presence, completely unaware that their houses seek to join their families by betrothing them.

And as the years went by, without warning or pretense, Harry slowly began to see his friend, who could read him so well- better than anyone else he knew, save for perhaps his guardian, Sirius- as more than just his friend. She blossomed into a breathtakingly beautiful woman, and, at five and ten, her beauty rivaled that of the lands more traditionally attractive ladies. Most though would see Luna and cast her off as queer for court, thus she was not persistently sought after like many ladies her age. Which was such a lost, for Harry who had once too passed her off as strange company, but had come to realize that her wisdom and maturity was a gift that was often overlooked and underestimated.

“My lady… should you not be getting ready?”

Luna dreamily smiled at him as she slid her warm hands to frame his face. Standing on the tips of her exposed toes, she grazed her lips against his. Harry, stunned at first at her boldness, soon melted into the kiss. His eyes closed as he allowed himself to drown in the feel of her soft lips as they brushed again and again against his. He vaguely registered that her hands had snaked their way around his neck, as his attention was solely on the movements of her tongue as it shyly slipped into his mouth, coaxing his to join her play, when he heard the sound of the collar brace click open and the heavy weight of the metal left his neck.

Luna pulled back then, taking the brace with her, which unlocked into two large pieces, and smiled up at him. “See. Now, isn’t that much better?”

Harry softly twisted his neck to leave it from the strain and sighed, “Yes. Thank you, my Lady.”

Luna nodded as she placed the heavy item onto the table. “You would think they were dressing you for battle, my Lord.”

Harry chuckled, his bright green eyes filled with mirth, “Well, with House Bracken present tonight, it might just be a war you will be giving me.”

Luna’s gaze was far off, before she replied, “Surprisingly, I happen to like horse meat.”

Harry laughed heartily and could not help but lift her up into his arms. “Why does that  _not_  surprise me one bit, my Lady?”


End file.
